Magician
|life type = Combat |master = Jinx |characters = Esmeralda, Hazel, Nox, Colin, Fabbie, Skybie |game = Fantasy Life |size = 250 }} is one of the twelve Lives the player can choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It can be chosen as the player's main life at any time during the game (except during a story mission) by visiting a Guild Master. Wizards use staves (called 'wands' in other versions) to inflict ranged, elemental damage to enemies. The Wizard's Life Shop is located at Esmerelda's Academy of Magic, in Al Maajik Spelltown. Abilities The Wizard collects spirits (Spirit of Water, Spirit of Wind, Spirit of Earth, and Spirit of Fire) in their staff and uses them to harness power as an attack or healing spell. When the player reaches God/Creator rank in the Wizard life, they will gain the ability known as "Ancient Wisdom" which can be activated when the player has a double charged Skill Gauge. When activated, Ancient Wisdom gives a 3x buff to Magic Attacks and the Skill Gauge will continuously refill for 60 seconds. No stamina will be used when casting any magical skills whilst Ancient Wisdom (Creator Mode) is active. Playing a Wizard A Wizard can be used to support other classes in multiplayer due to their ability to heal not only themselves but their group members in a certain range. The most useful stats for a Magician are Intelligence and Focus. Being a Wizard uses a lot of stamina, the player must be sure to have enough SP potions. Apple Juice, Cows' Milk, Springwater or Honey are just some items which can regenerate stamina, too. A recommended item is the Magical Milkshake, since it temporarily raises your Intelligence stat along with restoring SP, and a Superior Magical Milkshake fully restores your SP. The player can also use the "Sit Down" and the "Lie Down" emotes to regain SP at a high rate. Wizards cannot use the majority of Armour craftable by Blacksmiths (with a few exceptions), but can wear most items crafted by a Tailor. Their weak armor makes their Defence poor, so it's advised to keep a distance away from enemies and take advantage of the Wizard's arsenal of ranged attacks. The player has to keep weaknesses and resistances of enemies in mind. For example, a Carrotella will be healed by water magic. Magician NPC List There are a number of other Wizard life NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a ?' over their heads. ''TODO: Complete what each of these unlock Castele * '''Master Jinx (Life Master): Hazel's House - East Castele ** Unlocks the "Earthly Encounter" 'challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the '"Wild Wild Wood" / "Forest Foe" challenge (Expert) ** Gives Magician's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "Darkness and Fury" / "Calamity Pain" challenge (Hero) ** Gives 3x Superior Magic Spray (God-In-Training) ** Joins party at God ** Unlocks Magician God Special Request * Hazel: Outside Hazel's House (Day), Hazel's House (Night) - East Castele ** Unlocks the "The Skullblob Job" challenge (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "From the Magma Born" / "Beat the Heat" challenge (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Still Waters Run Deep" / "In Deep Water" challenge (Expert) ** Joins party at Master ** Gives 3x Superior Magical Pie (God) * Nox: Castele Forest - East Castele ** Joins party at Apprentice ** Unlocks the "Shimmering Mirage" / "Blaze of Glory" challenge (Adept) Port Puerto * [[Fabbie|'Fabbie']]/Bumbles: Park - Port Puerto Palace Way ** Unlocks the "Earthly Pleasures" / "Earth Wraith Wrecker" challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the "Desert Winds" / "Wind Chagrin" challenge (Adept) ** Joins party at Expert ** Gives 3x Superior Magical Milkshake (God) Al Maajik * Esmerelda: Esmerelda's Academy of Magic (Day), Outside Academy (Night) - Al Maajik Spelltown ** Unlocks the "Sandstorm Lord" / "Gust of Ghoul" challenge (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Ocean Fury" / "Wraith Wrath" challenge (Expert) Drysand Desert * Colin: Ancient Ruins Path - Drysand Desert ** Unlocks the "Spirit in the Dark" / "Shadow Showdown" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Heavenly Light" / "Light's Out" challenge (Master) ** Joins party at Hero ** Gives 3x Superior Spraylixir (Legend) Levitania/Terra Nimbus * Skybie: Plushling Camp - Levitania ** Unlocks the "Heaven's Wraith" / "Frightening Lightning" challenge (Master) Skills Specialized Skill List Command List Challenges Class Challenges reward the player with Stars which accumulate to rise the rank of the player within the Life Class. Talk to Master Jinx to cash in Challenge rewards. Category:Life Classes Category:Staves